


Better Late Than Never

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post by vangohing: my best friend just called me to ask what colour he should wear to prom and I was like "um? idk?" and he goes "well we have to match, so like what colour is your dress?" but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him "hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?" and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers "shit. I forgot to ask you" </p><p>Connor accidentally asks his best friend Oliver to prom. High School!AU Friends to Lovers fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

Oliver sat cross legged on his bed, typing furiously away at his computer. He had almost figured out a very detailed coding assignment when his phone buzzed beside him.

Oliver groaned in frustration, the last thing he needed right now was a distraction.

But when he saw Connor Walsh's contact picture light up on his screen all of Oliver's anger and annoyance evaporated.

Connor Walsh and Oliver Hampton had been best friends since Freshmen Year. They were complete opposites. Connor was clever, drop-dead gorgeous, resourceful and very wealthy whereas Oliver was dorky, smart (but nowhere near as clever as Connor) and his family were comfortable but they certainly didn't have the Walsh's wealth.

Nevertheless when the gorgeous Connor Walsh approached him at the end of the first term of Freshmen year to shamelessly inquire about hacking into the school system, Oliver had almost instantly agreed.

The two became close friends after that.

With his wealth and good lucks one might think Connor was popular and would wonder why he would be friends with the odd, average looking boy who wore thick black glasses and had an unusual interest in computers.

Connor wasn't necessarily like that though. Oh he was quite self-absorbed, confident and had slept with the majority of guys in their city who had any interest in him but Connor always insisted he preferred to keep to the background.

Being pretty and popular was too much stress and hassle according to Connor Walsh. He didn't have time for the parties and the rumours and all the poor, insecure, drunk girls trying to 'turn him straight'.

Connor and Oliver knew pretty much everything about each other. Oliver knew about Connor's anxiety, panic attacks and terrifying nightmares. Connor knows about Oliver's self-doubt, insecurities and how he feels he's never good enough for anyone.

What Connor didn't know was that somewhere along the way, Oliver had fallen helplessly in love with him.

He couldn't remember when or how it happened.

It could have been on their first school trip in Freshman Year when the whole year went to see a beautiful play and Connor convinced Oliver as they were all walking in to sneak off.

They ditched their teachers and peers and instead of watching a stunning performance of a Shakespeare play in an immaculate theatre, the two teenagers went to a cheap, mouldy, ancient cinema that was practically falling apart to watch the latest action movie and just talked and laughed the entire time while throwing pieces of popcorn at each other.

Perhaps it was Connor's face when the teachers were yelling at them later that day that made young Oliver's heart flutter. The sheepish, apologetic expression that barely hid the devious smirk that Oliver knew was underneath was possibly the thing that drew Oliver to this reckless teenager.

Maybe it was the first time Connor had called him 'Ollie' on their way to History and Oliver couldn't suppress the grin that took over his face for the following week. Or when Oliver went on holiday with Connor's family the summer before Senior Year, they all went to the beach and he had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of a shirtless Connor Walsh grinning at him in the burning sunlight.

Oliver didn't even know whether Connor knew he was gay. He probably suspected it as Oliver never tried to hide his sexuality and had gone out on a few dates with guys before. But he and Connor never discussed their romantic lives with each other. Of course Oliver knew about all the hundreds of guys Connor slept with but everyone did. Connor never hid who he was and Oliver never judged him for it.

But that didn't stop the turn in his stomach whenever Connor strolled into Oliver's house, wide grin plastered on his flushed face, hair dishevelled, his clothes carelessly thrown on practically reeking of sex.

Oliver never told Connor about his feelings because he couldn't handle the rejection. Connor could never feel the same way and Oliver understood that. But the last thing Oliver wanted to see was the shock, disappointment and pity on Connor's face when he learnt the truth.

So Oliver kept his feelings to himself, hoping that once Senior Year ends and they go to separate universities, his feelings for his beautiful, gorgeous best friend can go away and stop disrupting his life.

Fumbling to pick up the phone before it went to voicemail, Oliver pushed his laptop aside and answered the phone as quickly as he could.

"Hello?"

"Ollie! Hey how are you?"

Oliver couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at the sincerity in his friend's voice.

"I'm good thanks Connor, how are you?"

"Oh I'm alright. Listen I'm just out shopping and I was just wondering what I should wear to prom?"

Oliver frowned.

He hadn't thought a lot about the upcoming social event that was all the girls in his year had been talking about since Christmas break. He wasn't even sure if he was going. He had nobody to go with for starters and not to mention he was an absolutely horrific dancer.

He wasn't at all surprised that Connor was going though so he quickly recovered.

"Em, I'm not sure. Just wear the suit you wore to Gemma's wedding. That should be fine."

"Yeah, yeah I was going to. I was just wondering what tie colour I should wear?"

Oliver laughed, "I'm not great with fashion Connor. You might want to ask Michaela instead."

Connor sighed into the phone and Oliver could picture him rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Well you and I have to match don't we? So what colour tie are you wearing? I was going to assume your navy one but you have about a million different ties for all occasions so I didn't want to assume." Connor's tone had turned teasing as the sentence ended but Oliver wasn't really listening anymore.

Did Connor just imply that he expected them to go to Prom together? That he wanted them to go to Prom together?

That he wanted them to wear matching ties to Prom? That thing that only serious couples do?

Oliver felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room as he struggled for breath.

"Ollie? Hello Oliver can you hear me?" Connor's confused voice was still speaking into Oliver's ear who was currently suffering from emotional turmoil "It's really loud and busy in here, I may have lost signal, Ollie?"

"No, no I'm here." Oliver laughed nervously "Eh just wondering since when are we going to Prom together?"

The voice on the other end of the phone went silent. Oliver fidgeted as he listened to the slight phone static mixed with the faded background noises of wherever Connor was shopping.

"Shit" Connor swore quietly "I forgot to ask you."

Oliver snorted uncontrollably, the moment he had possibly been waiting all his life for was being had over the phone and it wasn't fully clear what Connor was thinking, doing or asking so it wasn't exactly the way he had always dreamed this conversation would go.

"Didn't I-" Connor took a deep breath and Oliver just knew he was raking a hand through his perfectly gelled hair right now. A habit he only did when he was nervous or agitated. "Didn't I ask you a few days ago? After school in the library?"

Now that Connor mentioned it, Oliver did remember him bringing up something about prom the previous Friday as they studied together in the local library.

Oliver also remembered how Connor seemed to be clinging to his pen and carefully avoiding eye contact with him. He recalls worrying that Connor was on the verge of a panic attack when he nervously laughed at Oliver saying he wasn't sure he would bother going to prom. How the fact that most of his things were still in his bag as if he may need to make a quick get-away for some unknown reason had made Oliver anxious.

"You mentioned prom, asked if I was going and I said I wasn't sure."

"Yeah! Then I asked if you would come with me!" Connor insisted, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No…no then the librarian came over and told us to shush because even though we were whispering, she thought we were talking too loudly." Oliver replied softly

Connor didn't speak for a moment or so and Oliver swallowed nervously.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to exclaim excitedly about how much he wanted to go to prom with Connor. But he didn't know if Connor meant as friends or as…something more. Whatever the answer was Oliver knew he would hopelessly agree and yet he hoped more than anything that Connor wanted…more.

"I…I'm sorry Ollie" Oliver felt the familiar crack in his heart at Connor's remorseful words. It was the same feeling he got every time he saw Connor wink at another guy, flirt with someone or tell Oliver just how good of a friend he was.

Oliver prepared himself for Connor's loud laugh and his dismissal of their whole conversation but he was met with more stuttered, surprising words of nervousness on the other end of the phone,

"I thought…I suppose I had practiced the conversation so many times in my head that when I was just about to tell you and then didn't get a chance I just…convinced myself that I did. And God I actually thought you said yes too, dammit!" Connor's voice grew more desperate and from his tone Oliver thought the other boy sounded embarrassed, humiliated even?

"Connor-"

"No, no Oliver just let me explain. You see I was going to ask you to go to prom with me. The right way. In person not bumbling like a stupid idiot over the phone! I…I had this whole speech planned out and all of the reasons why you should not only go to prom but go with me of all people. Then I was going to subtly mention how we didn't just have to go as friends but that we could go as…as more than friends. As… boyfriends but…but God then I messed it all up by trading fantasy for reality."

"Connor I-"

"We can pretend this never happened if you want! Ollie, I can hang up right now and we never need to discuss this phone call ever again. Or I could ring you again or better yet come to your house and ask you properly but I'm just sorry and I need-"

"Yes."

Connor finally shuts up and doesn't speak for several aching moments.

"What do you mean yes?" Connor asked softly

"Yes. I'll go to prom with you." Oliver was partially glad that Connor hadn't asked him in person because he was currently grinning wider than he ever had before, his cheeks physically hurt from the strain and he wouldn't be surprised if he started squealing with joy any second now.

"As…as friends?" Connor asked hesitantly

"As friends, as boyfriends, as whatever you want Connor."

"Y-yeah?" Okay now Oliver wished Connor was here so he could hug all of the uncertainty and nervousness out of the confident pretty boy. "You aren't just saying that because I've made a complete fool of myself and you feel sorry for me? Or because you just really want a date to prom and don't care who it's with?"

"I'm saying it because…" Oliver closed his eyes and finally, after four years of holding his biggest secret inside, let go and whispered it into the phone, "Because I like you…because I want to go to prom with you. As boyfriends. Because I want to go…anywhere with you as boyfriends. I have…for a while now."

His fingers trembled as they held his phone close to his ear. Oliver tried to prepare himself for rejection, for Connor to laugh and say it was all just a joke that he and his friend Asher had come up with. Oliver was just deciding which of his favourite T.V. Shows to binge watch later this evening while eating a tub of ice cream as he tried to forget that Connor Walsh and his perfect god damn smile ever existed when a familiar voice whispered through his phone speaker,

"You…you do?"

All of those thoughts and insecurities went out of the window when Oliver heard how vulnerable and unsure Connor really was at that moment.

This wasn't the Connor that the whole school knew and adored. The confident, stunning teacher's pet who got effortless perfect grades and didn't care about who he hurt once he got what he wanted.

This was his Connor. The Connor who took the fall for him in their Sophomore Year when they were caught hacking into their teacher's emails, the Connor who came to Oliver's closest cousin's funeral and held his hand for support the entire day. The small freshman who threatened the senior football player when he made fun of Oliver for his computer skills and who later laughed off Oliver's concerns over his bloody nose after the altercation that followed.

This was the Connor who showed up at his door at six o'clock one morning at the start of Junior Year, sobbing his heart out and revealing just how broken he secretly was to the only person in the world he trusted. Him.

"Yes." Oliver reassured gentle "I really do."

"But…why did you never say anything? I'm glad though! Really glad! I like you too by the way, did I mention that? But yeah why did you never say anything?" Oliver could tell Connor was grinning ear-to-ear now so he smiled as well.

"Because you 'don't do boyfriends'." Oliver teased, quoting words Connor had said to Michaela years ago. Words he had never forgotten and reminded himself of whenever he had the crazy idea of telling his best friend the truth.

Connor laughed loudly. The genuine, happy sound that always caused Oliver's heart to skip a beat.

"Yeah but I…I mean that was only because I was saving myself for you! Because I wanted my first, proper boyfriend to be you!" he said it as if it was obvious.

"Well, why did you never say anything?!" Oliver retorted, giggling.

Connor groaned, "I wanted to! But I didn't know whether you were into guys or not! I spent most of Freshmen and Sophomore year trying to figure it out. By Junior year I was pretty sure you were but you had never made any indication that you liked me! Wes thought it would be a brilliant idea to make you jealous and well…hanging out with you all day, every day and not being able to act on my every desire and fantasy about you sucks so I just started sleeping with all these people hoping you'd notice and well...feel jealous."

Oliver shook his head and chuckled to himself. They were both so stupid. If only one of them had been brave enough to reveal their feelings sooner, they could have gotten together years ago.

Oliver smiled nonetheless, it was better late than never.

Connor continued before Oliver could reply, "Hey Ollie?"

"Yes Connor?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yup."

"Can I come over?"

"Oh yeah" Oliver said and it even sounded helpless and pathetic to his ears.

Connor laughed, "Be there in ten minutes…boyfriend."

Before Oliver could respond, Connor hung up the phone.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later the two teenage boys were intertwined on the couch, their favourite T.V. show muted but playing in the background as they sat, cuddled comfortably into each other.

"Ollie?" Connor whispered

Oliver paused the playing of his boyfriend's hair and murmured, "Yes?"

"I still need to buy a tie to match yours…"

Oliver laughed for a solid five minutes before pulling Connor to him by his collar and kissing him fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading  
> Please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
